I Am Part of You
by TheLogicalOne
Summary: Ryuko feels drowned in the deep despair of not having Senketsu by her side while Satsuki has something important to talk about with Ryuko, in just one day anything can happen..
1. I Can't Breath

**Hello there! This is my first fanfiction, im pretty nervous iv'e read many fanfictions in this site and I got really inspired I realized that the thought of expressing yourself with stories is an awesome chance to show your talents! Or try new things, trying different type of things in life like writing, reading, drawing , making AMVs, learning new languages...for me it's awesome. Anyways! without further a due let's get right into the story! :)**

 _ **Ryuko**_ ** _'s P.O.V_**

 _I opened my eyes slowly as the bright light forced me to shot them open.. **"mmhh.."** I covered my eyes and sat down , when I realized that I wasn't in Mako's house..I was in what appeared to be a valley or you could also say garden..but you could easily say that it was beautiful..it had a long never ending waterfall, plants of all kinds, birds, an amusing amount of butterflies, unlimited blossom trees..,the most amazing mixture of flowers, including foxgloves, roses and sunflowers, if it was me I would've sworn I was in heaven._

 _I smiled calmly and closed my eyes slowly as I approve for the wind to wrap itself around me.._

 _ **"This is the best thing ever.."** I thought..my expression changed.. **"No..this would be way much better with..mhh"** I stoped talking at the fact that I had to say **his** name. **"Me.."** A voice said, I shot opened my eye at the sound of that voice, I immediatly looked around because I recognized that voice...Nothing.. **"It probably was my imagination...it can't be him anyways I know I don't live on a fairy tale we're people can respawn.."** I said quietly..I sighed and shaked my head. I layed myself back in the blossom leaved consumed ground..it felt like sleeping in a pillow..even though it wouldn't seem like so._

 _I closed my eyes once again and as I dosed off I felt a male and warm presence next to me, I was about to open my eyes to see if there was someone there but I didn't bother myself as long as I was in that peaceful place, I felt a sudden hard beathing next to me and it was uncomforting and felt painfull, I opened my eyes to lock my blue eyes with gold ones and see the person I wanted to see...I gasped **"Senketsu!"** I hugged him as hard as I could, he felt warm, I felt cold but his and my breathing we're at the same pace, I could feel it.._

 _ **"Ryuko.."** he hugged me back with his long sleeves_

 _ **"I have something to tell yo-"** he was cut off_

 _ **"Fine..well, you'll tell me later, Senketsu..I missed you so much!"** I beamed happily and jumped once again to hug him **"I missed you too Ryuko"** he chuckled._

 _I started blinking and thinking of the situation_

 _I gasped **"Wait..how are you alive..?"**_

 _ **"Yeah..well I need to talk to you about-"** he started dissapearing in the air like life fibers dissolving in the air and all the beautiful climate started to get ugly and scary. **"Wait!RYUKO!"** He screamed._

 _ **"SENKETSU!"** I cried_

 _His last fiber was shown and dissapeared.. I allowed myslef to fall to the ground. **"No..senketsu.."** I had a chance to talk to him but I wasted it.. **"Tch!.."** In my head I kept hearing the sound of ringing telephones all of them at the same time annoying me..I screamed **"Stop it..!"** I was already too weak at the sound of it and had one last flash of Senketsu in my memory_

 ** _Time Skip__**

I shot open my eyes and sat quickly with my eyes widened in tears about to slip down my face and the first thing I heard when I woke up was the house telephone ringing loudly..I realized that it was a dream..I was asleep and none of it was real...the beautiful place,the peace...or Senketsu..

I rubbed my eyes and still heard the telephone I growled as I standed up,..it seemed like there was no one in the house and the weather was rainy.."mmm..that's weird.." I thought..my footsteps went to the source of sound, I stopped for a second before holding the phone and ask madly who it is, I gave a sigh to relax myself and took the telephone **"Who is it?.."** I simply asked with my mad sounding voice.. I heard someone sighing through the telephone

 **"It's me.."** I heard a female, regal voice that tried to take over mine as always...I knew who it was..

" **Satsuki..."**


	2. Talk to Me

**Satsuki's P.O.V**

It was nightime and was in my elegant looking room as I looked at the telephone at the edge of my eye..and started to think.. **" _mmm_.."** I grabbed the telephone hoping for Ryuko not to pick it up..I know she's my little sister but..I don't know I still feel that the sibling relationship between us is kind of not real..I have the feeling that she still sees me as the woman that would always be above her.

I sighed and just dailed the phone number to the Mankanshoku's house...I waited and waited.. _"hmm..?"_ I wondered amused at the fact that no one was picking up and just then I heard a voice through the telephone..I sighed at the fact of knowing who it was and said

 _ **"It's me.."**_..there was silence for a second.." _ **Satsuki**_..." Ryuko mentioned at my voice, " _ **Ryuko..I..umm.."** _ I wanted to get straight to the point because it was important but I figured that Ryuko at least would like to hear a "hi" so I continued..

 _ **"..How are you..?"**_ I asked

 ** _"..I guess i'm fine..how about you?"_** I realized that her voice hadn't changed a bit, as stubborn as always.

 _ **"I'm very well and healthy..I'm glad you are doing well Ryuko.."** _ I wanted to continue the conversation in a positive mood but as much as I tried, it felt strange and uncomfortable talking to her..

 _ **"Yeah..well im glad you're ok too..so..what did you call for?"** _ She asked rudely

 ** _"I called because..I need to talk to you about a certain important matter.."_**

 _ **"Im here.."**_ she said in an obvious way

 _ **"No..I need to talk to you personally"** _ We stayed in silence for some time

 _ **"And I had gone to the conclusion that for this important matter you will have to come stay some days here at the mansion with me.."**_ I was worried of what she was might going to awnser.

She was silence for for some time then sighed _ **"Fine...how many days?"** _ she asked

 ** _"I don't exactly know..that depends on how well and fast you adapt to the mansion and...interact with me. And if you accept my request you should be here tomorrow."_** I said, I was pretty sure Ryuko was thinking of the situation as much as I thinked of the fact that she wouldn't accept my place and it was a bad idea..

 _ **"I see..I'll do my best..so put your part too and tell me what you have to say in the moment you have to, don't tell me everything a month later"** _ She said confidently

 _ **"I'll do my part too..no need to command me"**_ I chuckled and smiled to light up the mood

 _ **"Look who's talking"** _ she chuckled too" _ **Uhh..by the way how did you get this number? Not to be mean or anything"**_ she asked

 _ **"Mankanshoku gave it to me in case of emergency, the last time we saw each other at the school graduation"**_ I awnsered

 **Ryuko's P.O.V**

 _ **"Ohh..I see well-"** _ I got cut off by a loud noise that came from the front door, when I was about to stand up and see who it was,..it was Mako dressed with apparently something new she was wearing a light pink wool shirt with sleeves a white skirt, light pink slippers and a red closed umbrella in her hand.

 _ **"Hey Mako, where were you and were is everyone else?"**_ I asked curiously holding the phone to a side

 _ **"I was buying these new cute clothes and everyone else stayed at the shopping store"** _ she said beamed

 _ **"I didn't know you guys were at the shopping store"**_

Mako smiled

 _ **"Well, we didn't want to wake you up from your deep sleep"** _ She said as she put some shopping bags on the floor _**"you really looked like you were into that sleep Ryuko-chan you looked like you were sleeping like a baby"**_ she giggled, I spotted the bags in the floor but before I kept talking to Mako I had to hang up to Satsuki. I quickly got the telephone in my ear.

 _ **"Hey..umm..sis I have to hang up"**_ I blushed at the word " **sis** " I could feel Satsuki's smirk

 _ **"Alright then sis"**_ Satsuki finished.

I closed the call, place the telephone in it's place and turned around to look at Mako smiling at me with a weird expression

" ** _Uhh_**.."

 _ **"You called her "sis"**_ Mako said nudging my arm as I blushed..

 _ **"Geezz Mako..i-it's not the big deal anyways.."**_ I was red as a tomatoe

 _ **"Of course it is! You're Ryuko who wouldn't pay a million dollars for you to call someone sis?"** _ She beamed happily, I blushed even more, so I tried to change the topic, I looked over the shopping bags.

 _ **"What's that?"**_ I asked

"Ohh! I'm happy you asked cause you know what's in there? Ehh?" She asked as if I knew what was in there.

 **"No.**." I said in an obvious way trying to not sound rude and make Mako sad.

 _ **"Well! Since you don't know I guess I'll tell you! I bought new clothes for you!"**_

I walked to the bag and checked out the clothes **"...** " I was blank faced and laughed bashfully at Mako.


	3. There You Are

**_By the way if you were wondering (P.O.V) means Point of Veiw. ^.^ Please Enjoyyy_**

 ** _" Heh..uhh..Mako. What are these?_** " I asked in way as which how did she think I was going to wear those.. She smiled and looked at me with a "put it on" face.

I stared at her and just sighed..I standed up and headed to the bathroom I changed my clothes into the new one that Mako had brought for me they were black cat ears, my normal white sneakers, a white tank top with black stripes, and a dark red short with golden buttons, I felt embarrased before leaving the bathroom because of the cat ears, but I figured that this could be another favor for everything that she has done for me, she really is the unique type huh?

I sighed and opened the door as it made a slight itching sound.

Mako beamed and started " ** _Ryuko! You look so cute and cool at the same time! See? I selected those colors cause I knew you liked them Ryuko! Do you like it? Do you like it?"_ ** I was blushing as I smiled and said

 ** _"Well the cat ears are not of my likes, but I guess you could say that I do like very much the top and the short"_ ** I looked at myself in the mirror

 _ **"Yeah, I guess I do like it, thanks Mako"** _ I smiled wider and patted Mako on the head.

 ** _"Im glad you like it Ryuko! Ohh! By the way I got this!"_** Mako handed me a tiny white box with a white ribbon and I curiosly asked

 _ **"What's this?"**_

 _ **"You need to open it to know"** _ Mako said excited for me to open it I sighed

" _ **Ok**_.." I delicately opened the box and caught sight of a baeutiful golden necklace with a pendant in the form of a heart that had the "M" of Mako and the "R" of Ryuko..I widened my eyes as I witnessed the item.

" _ **Mako..you didn't have to waste money in such things as myself** _.." I said feeling guilty of the loss of money

 _ **"It's fine Ryuko, I wanted to! And you definetly needed more clothes and I don't even think that what I bought was enough but I had already wasted too much money"** _ she said with a sheepishly look scratching her head..I really appreciated her gift. I gave a weak smile and hugged Mako " _ **Thanks..really.."**_ Mako smiled and placed the necklace around my neck.

Mako seemed extremely happy with the idea of me wearing the clothes and the necklace so I decided to wear it for the rest of the day.

 ** _"So! What were you and Lady Satsuki talking about?"_** Mako asked curiously

" _ **Well**_.." I looked down sadened at the fact of leaving " _ **Satsuki told me that she has to talk about something "important"**_ I paused

 _ **"And she told me that for this important thing, I will be staying with her some days at the Kiryuin mansion with her.."** _ Mako looked sadened but excited..

 _ **"Hmm..?"** _ I noticed the combination of feelings displayed on her face, she suddenly changed her expression and went ultra happy mode..

 ** _"Well! I hope you enjoy Ryuko! Its long time since you don't see your "sis" right? So don't worry i'm not sad or anything because your I am but i'm feeling more happy for the fact that you will finally be able to interact with Lady Satsuki!"_** She excailmed happily I was not comfortable with the idea of visiting Satsuki but for some reason I feel curious about this important matter.

 ** _"Well..yeah I guess so-"_** as soon as I was going to finish I heard another loud noise that came from the front door I immediatly guessed it was the rest of the family..

" _ **Yaaay! They're back!"**_ Mako exclaimed as she ran ro the front door and hugged everyone, I walked to the front door and _s_ aw everyone in a big group hug but decided to remain in my place.

 ** _"Ryuko my dear you woke up.."_** Makos mom said worried at the fact that I woke up, everyone stared at me in silence and I wasn't aware of why and just then I sighed

 _ **"Hey guys, umm just curious why were you staring at me?"**_ I asked confused, everyone was in intense silence again Makos mom started as she closed the front door

 ** _"Umm..Lady Satsuki called here right?"_**

 ** _"Mhh..how did you know that?"_** I asked intrigued " ** _Cause..Lady Satsuki had told us before but..we didn't tell you beacuase we don't want you to leave.."_ ** Makos mom said as she looked down.

 **"That's fine, I don't want to leave either..."** I looked down too, there was a silence in the house and a sudden movement breaked it...everyone hugged me at once, at the same time...I closed my eyes and hugged them as hard as I could..

" _ **Guys**_.." I opened them once again

 _ **"I have this strange gut feeling that..what Satsuki needs to talk about..it's not just anything like "I need a new hairbrush" she sounded way too serious to be joking..it's about something else.."**_ Everyone breaked the group hug my looking at me momentarily and sitting down.

 _ **"Maybe it's-**_ " Mako started but was cut off

 _ **"Life Fibers..."** _ I finished seriously, everyone stayed in silence at the name..

 _ **"Wait..Satsuki never told me how I was going to get th-"** _ I was interrupted

 _ **"Lady Satsuki said that she will come to pick you up."**_ Makos brother stated

I gasped _ **"Huh?!..Why would she do that?"**_

 _ **"Maybe cause she wants to make the first movement"** _ Makos dad supposed with an insecure tone of voice..

 _ **"Geezz she-"** _ I couldn't finish as I heard the hunk of a car outside the house, I immediatly suspected of something but as I opened the door I caught sight of a white limousine and a woman,as I took off the cat ears...this woman..she was standing next to the silverish, white limousine in the dark environment of the night..she had short slim black hair, a white turtle neck shirt, black pants, white heels and a silver necklace...I was impressed at the sight of her...I didn't ever feel so much regalness from her and at the same time she looked normal with those clothes..but, I was glad to see her and to know that she was fine..but now, it's about time for the uncomfortable part..she started walking towards me and we locked our eyes, it felt like she was staring into my soul but if she was, im not going to say that I didn't have the same intension..she arrived to my standing spot and looked at me from her high position as I looked from below with confidence..she stared at me for some time and all the family was watching curious of what was going to be the first word between us..Satsuki gave me a tiny smirk and asked.

 _ **"Are you ready?"**_

" _ **Mhh..what's up with that smirk huh?"** _ I asked somehow rudely

 _ **"Oh no, nothing nothing"** _ Satsuki said knowing that I will somehow get mad at that awnser..the tension was lingering in the weather and the whole Mankanshoku family was watching attentively, I glared at her and awnsered..

 _ **"Yes..,I am ready.."**_ I awnsered confidently.


	4. Our True Bond

Nobody's P.O.V

Satsuki sharpened her eyes and she felt Ryuko different than the last time that they talked through the phone but Satsuki decided to not play along this time

" _Good ..._ " Satsuki looked at Ryukos hands

 _"Where is your attaché?"_ Satsuki asked curiously

 _"Ehh?... attaché ?"_ Ryuko asked confused of what the word meant

Satsuki sighed

 _"It means "bag" I mean where is your bag"_ Satsuki said as her hair blew with the force of the wind

 _"Ohh..well I don't hav-"_

Ryuko was cut off by a bag that was given to her that had already been prepared by Mako, Ryuko looked at Mako then at Satsuki then looked into the bag and just saw her only clothes which were here white shirt, the black and white jacket, her black skirt and the clothes that she was currently wearing, she was blank faced as she looked once again at Satsuki and stated

 _"Yup, I'm ready"_ she said and whispered at Mako

 _"Thanks Mako"_ Mako smiled and nodded..

Satsuki smiled at the fact that the Mankanshoku family was really appealed to Ryuko and didn't want her to leave she could see them all with watery eyes looking at Ryuko..

Ryuko realized that she was currently in her rude state with Satsuki, she wanted to somehow change that-

The hunk of the limousine was heard once again

Ryuko closed her eyes and turned around to say "goodbye" to everyone because she knew how Satsuki was and knew that she was going to take her time to talk so she was going to be gone for some time or so did she think..

Ryukos eyes got a little watery but she holded it in..she may not show it much but her bond with the Mankanshoku's is impressive since the day they took Ryuko in..

 _"We're going to miss you!"_ The family said at the same time..Ryuko hugged them as soon as they finished and they hugged her back

 _"Me too.."_ Ryuko said softly, Ryuko had this strange feeling from the beggining of going to Satsuki's Mansion but she was willing to risk herself, she knew that Satsuki was present there but she didn't mind Satsuki listening to her..

 _"If anything happens to me...I want you all to know that I love you.."_ Ryuko expressed in a not dramatic way

 _"Aaaa! Ryuko are you going to die?!"_ Mako asked scared

 _"No no, just-"_

 _"Mankanshoku..don't worry, I promise to all of you that Ryuko will arrive to this house safe and sound"_ Satsuki stated

 _"phew!"_ Mako expressed with relief

Satsuki took some steps back to give them some privacity for thier "goodbye"

Mako smiled and started _"Ryuko remember what I said! Please try to take advantage in your time with Lady Satsuki, shes your big and awesome "sis" remember? Don't act all old rude Ryuko ok?"_

 _" I'll try.."_ she said not sure if she could completely put all her trust on Satsuki..

 _"Good girl! "_

 _"Take care of yourself dear!"_ Mako's mom exclaimed

 _"Take care of your body girl!"_ Mako's brother said with watery eyes cause it will be "no-panty-time" for him or his dad-

 _"Same!"_ Makos dad said looking down for the same purpose

 _"Gutsuu gutsu_!" Guts said "take care"

A smile formed on Ryuko's lips

 _"Bye guys.."_ she said softly, they all were now making a river of tears in the doorstep

Ryuko turned back to see Satsuki next to the limousine as Satsuki also locked her eyes with Ryuko she gave Ryuko a sisterly smile with a sparkle of trust in her eyes.

Ryuko a little eye widened at the action, blushed as she covered herself and walked to the limousine to take a seat next to Satsuki

Satsuki did the same, both of them closed the door and remained in silence..

The car started through the road..

Ryuko was actually just paying attention to the looks of it and the engine sound she had nothing else to think of other than talking to Satsuki which was something she didn't want to do..

She took her time to glance at the dark reddish seat covers, the golden flowers printed on the walls of it, the high class-

" _Ryuko_.." Satsuki started as she breaked the perfect silence

 _"Yes..?"_ Ryuko asked as if what was she supposed to say

Satsuki glanced at Ryuko _" I believe that we are having some difficulties to communicate with each other.."_

" _Mmhh_.." Ryuko took off her eyesight from Satsuki to the window

 _" You know.. you shouldn't be afraid of talking to me-"_

 _"Im not afraid!...I just.."_ Ryuko didn't know what else to say to explain herself

 _"Ryuko.., what happened with the day of graduation?"_ Satsuki asked expecting a decent awnser

Satsuki sighed " _Ryuko..why don't you trust me-"_

Ryuko snapped _"Stop asking so many questions!"_

Satsuki decided to let her sister talk

 _"...I feel that you've been hiding something from me.."_

 _"Hmm..?"_ Satsuki wondered amused with a perplexed face

 _"Hiding something..about my-our father.."_

 _"Why would you suppose that?"_ Satsuki asked with her eyes sharpened at the mention of her father

 _"Cause when you called and I awnsered you seemed strangely nervous while talking to me.."_ Ryuko sharpened her eyes and looked Satsuki once again

 _"It felt like you had more to talk about but sadly I had to close the call.."_ Ryuko gave a sad sarcasstic look at Satsuki

 _"Ryuko..I promise..we are sisters and you need to understand that you can't hate me forever-"_

 _"I'm not saying that I hate you Satsuki!"_ She looked at Satsuki

 _"I..I-you're my big s-sis.."_ she blushed

Satsuki smiled

 _"But! That doesn't mean I completely trust you"_ she pouted

 _"Fine fine..well that means I need to get you to trust me"_ Satsuki gave that sisterly smile again

"... _Whatever_ " she looked away from satsuki and a tiny smile crooked on her face

There it was after that conversation or so it was how they considered it the unbreakable silence was summoned from just the sound of thier breaths.

Then just the question came to Satsuki

 _"Ryuko..it may seen way to sudden for you since we just saw each other from a long time ago but im intrigued to ask you..Have you searched for any universities to attend to?"_

Ryuko was eye widened at the question

 _"Uhh..no.."_ she said honestly but slightly nervous

Satsuki looked at her with a concerned face

Satsuki sighed in order to admit something to Ryuko

 _"Ryuko I am going to tell you something..but please don't overeact"_ Satsuki said worried at Ryuko's temper

 _"I won't, go on"_ Ryuko glanced curiously at Satsuki at what she had to say

 _"I am..I am currently building a new academy..a new Honnouji Academy.."_

 _"What!?_ " Ryuko snapped in amusement

 _"W-why would you do that?_ " Ryuko asked

 _"I told you to control yourself but nevermind. I am doing this because, Shiro together with Inumuta found a source of life fibers.."_ Satsuki said pausedly

Ryuko gasped _"H-how?..How can this be..s-so your telling me..that we're gonna have a new whole Life Fiber war and I don't even have..."_ Ryuko was explaining herself but at the time to say his name she felt weak, she looked back at the window without knowing how to continue as her eyes got hidden under her hair.

Satsuki concerned for her little sister she gently said " _You mean Senketsu...I know you miss him._." Satsuki paused and was nervous for the next thing that was going to cross her lips, as she glanced slightly to the sky

 _"Well..Senketsu is also one of the reasons I asked you to meet me.."_

Ryuko was now pretty curious of what Satsuki had in mind

 _"Hey sis?"_ Ryuko asked without blushing this time

" _Yes_?"

 _"Where is..where is this "source" of life fibers located..?"_ Asked Ryuko apperently thinking about Senketsu, since her eyes were still not to be seen and her smile faded into a gritted teeth.

 _"Shiro told me that it was appearently to be found in a sewer underground, it's said to be found in deep parts of the sewer where most of the oxygen has already dissapered"_ Satsuki said diligently.

 _"I see..Is the source harmful..?"_

 _"I don't know that yet..but I think you're thinking the same thing as I am"_ Satsuki had the feeling that Ryuko was thinking the same

 _"What are you thinking?"_ Ryuko asked

Before Satsuki could awnser, the elegant-looking driver opened the door for Satsuki, and the man at the driver's left opened the door for Ryuko.

Ryuko stared at the man in suit who did the courtesy for her then glanced back at Satsuki.

 _"We'll finish talking about this later"_ Ryuko said in a tone that ordered Satsuki to do so.

Satsuki smiled a bit and nodded.

The driver offered his hand for Satsuki as she elegantly accepted his hand she got out of the car, in the other side the man in suit did the same offer to Ryuko but Ryuko didn't seem to accept his hand, she stared at it but decided to hop out on her own.

Satsuki walked over to Ryuko as her heels made her presence strong enough for Ryuko to know that she was walking to her.

Ryuko stared at the Mansion and asked herself

 _"Is this really where Satsuki grew up?"_ She wondered quietly

 _"Yes_ " Satsuki awnsered

Ryuko yelped she didn't realize that Satsuki had heard the words that left her pale but still lovely lips.

 _"Geezz, don't scare me like that"_ she demanded as she looked again at the big and pretty looking mansion..Ryuko was attracted by its design.

 _"It's not like you talk so low anyways"_ Satsuki stated as she walked towards the masion's entrance, Ryuko was left behind still amazed by the mansion.

Satsuki gave a little smirk as she slightly glanced at Ryuko

 _"What are you waiting for?"_ She asked as if what was Ryuko even doing, although she already knew.

Ryuko snapped out of her "beautiful-looking-mansion" trance, and looked at Satsuki at once, she blushed a little and Satsuki chuckled at her little sister's actions

Satsuki gently offered a hand to Ryuko to enter the mansion.

Ryuko stared at it momentarily and took hold of it with her right hand.

Ryuko felt true connection with Satsuki this time..she felt that could trust Satsuki with her soul...Ryuko felt fot the first time..

 _ **True sister bonding..**_

 **(A/N):** **Here you have!~~~ This chapter was rather long ._. And...fluffy you could say. Also if you're curious you may be witnessing the begging of a certain interesting topic...you already probabably know what im talking about...gezz im way to spoily..sorry I can't help it but other than that I have good news for Im s fans ! Guess what? I love The Idolmaster but I mean the original one not the Cinderella girls, After I finish this fanfic you will recieve The Idolmaster fanfictions I'll probably fo more Kill la Kill to tho, I know you guys may have to wait some time for it but I promise I'll my best!~~**


	5. We Can Do This

Satsuki held the doorknob of the big door in the right, designed with two lions in a majestic position to the mansions entrance with lights placed in the top corners of the doors.

Ryuko held the doorknob to the left door and pushed it as Satsuki succeded in doing the same action.

Ryuko gasped, she was left without words she was witnessing something beautiful she first caught sight of a garden it was the first thing that attracted her immediatly, but she currently had found herself in a horizontal hallway as it formed itselft into a square and in the center of the square the beautiful garden was found surrounded by different type of flowered combinations in its border. And to Ryuko's impression there was no roof in thd garden which made it even more beautiful.

In the center of the garden there was a lake in a vertical position, which had lilypads, frogs and little fishes..

Lights in the corners of the hallways and lake, something that made everything sparkle in the eerie environment of the night..

On top of the lake there was a wodden bridge that could take them to the other side without going around the whole square.

Although, the square was created there for a reason...the square formation lead to different sections of the mansion in which it was arranged.

Satsuki looked at Ryuko

 _"Do you like it?"_ Satsuki said with a smile on her face.

 _"Yeah..."_ Ryuko admitted, still amazed.

 _"Hmm, I knew you would"_

Ryuko took her gaze down to the floor which was something she didn't play much attention to but it was made of...rocks?

 _"Hey, umm what's the floor made of?"_ Ryuko asked with a perplexed face.

 _"Sedimentary rocks"_

 _"Wow..this place..it's beautiful.."_ She breathed

 _"Hmh..Thanks, I actually made some changes on my own"_ Satsuki said proudly

 _"Come on, we are going to take forever if you just linger here while staring at everything"_ Satsuki said while walking on the wooden bridge

Ryuko blushed slightly as she walked to the other side of the square, she could hear the natural and refreshing sound of wood that came from her footsteps.

They both arrived to the other side of the square, Ryuko realized that the hue from the brownish sedimentary rock had changed to a much lighter color she supposed that the floor was created from darkish to a lighter color.

They were found once again in front of two big doors both of them the same as the ones from the entrance with lions printed in a golden tone, most likely true gold knowing how precise the Kiryuin's were.

Actually, Ryuko kind of considered herself a Kiryuin now, but she wanted to represent the name that her father had when he died.

Satsuki jabbed her head to the new entrance.

Ryuko nodded and walked over to the door with her attaché, and pushed together with Satsuki.

Ryuko thought it was nice but it wasn't so beautiful as the last section, there was something different about this section..it didn't feel natural, it felt so..technologic the only things that seemed not to be technologic were water fountains that were found in the corners of this new indoors section, and a few pots with plants placed in them.

It had air conditioner, no open spaces and it seemed way to royal for Ryuko's style..

 _"Grrrrrr..."_ Ryuko shivered because of the new cold environment.

There were two hangers in each side of each door, which held coats.

The left hung a dark red coat and the right one hung a black coat.

Satsuki signaled Ryuko with her finger that she could grab something from the hanger.

Ryuko looked over her left and decided to go with a black scarf that hung below the dark red coat.

Satsuki didn't grab anything because she was already used to that environment it was actually her favorite.

Ryuko placed the scarf around her neck and covered her mouth with it...she held the scarf in her mouth as she held her attaché.

Ryuko and Satsuki started walking down through the big and long hallway that felt like winter..all the walls were white and the cold lingering was unstopable.

While Ryuko's breath accumulated in the scarf she took a chance to glance at the floor in curiousity, she was walking in a red carpet, and she was headed to a hallway intersection but there was another hallway in the center of the intersection but as they were walking Satsuki didn't seem to take either of the paths she kept going straight to the middle hallway where they where found in a another square formation as Ryuko caught sight of the big, long and very well prepared dinning table.

Satsuki signaled Ryuko to stop walking.

 _"Hmm..?"_

Satsuki now headed to a different direction, appearently to a person..

It was Soroi bowing in the corner of the dinning place Satsuki whispered something at him in the ear as he nodded and headed foward to a new intersection that followed after the dinning place with a middle hallway as well.

Satsuki walked back over to Ryuko..

Satsuki glanced at the table

 _"You can take a seat"_ Satsuki said gently for Ryuko

Ryuko was finally expecting to know whay Satsuki had to say in the limousine.

Ryuko walked over and sat down on the left seat to the person who from thier seat can observe the people vertically.

 _"Why are we gonna talk here?"_ Ryuko asked as just in that moment her stomach did a starving sound that was audible for Satsuki.

 _"Beacuse a knew you were hungry, I heard your stomach in the limousine"_ Satsuki said wisely

 _"Ohh..well..thanks"_ Ryuko said waiting anxiously for the conversation and food and uncovering her mouth of the scarf.

 _"Your welcome"_

 _"So...can we talk about what we were supposedly thinking at the same time?"_

 _"Of course.. what I was thinking was that maybe just maybe we could be able to bring Senketsu back again"_ Satsuki said nervous for Ryuko's excitement.

 _"Really?!"_ Ryuko gasped in excitement, looking at Satsuki eye widened.

 _"Calm down, im not sure of something.."_ Satsuki said reposing her right arm on the left as she held her chin.

 _"Oh..okay...but are you talking like..for real? Can we really bring Senketsu back?"_ Ryuko asked now calmed down about the situation

 _" I don't know but it's most likely to happen. Shiro and Inumuta tried to create an examination on the source without going to the actual place where it was located..but as much as they tried to catch its data it wouldn't display..."_

 _"Then does that mean that the'll have to go to the actual source?"_

 _"Yes, that is correct"_

 _"So what do you exactly have in mind to bring...Senketsu back..?"_ Ryuko said feeling bad while mentioning his name.

Satsuki closed her eyes _"I was thinking that if the source is not malicious or if we're lucky and it contains a thread of Senketsu we might be able to bring him back but, if we get to know that the source is malicious there is still a way we can get him back-"_

 _"Me.."_ Ryuko stated interrupting Satsuki

Satsuki nodded slightly

 _"Im glad you realized it, Senketsu was created based on you own DNA, which means that if you contain a life fiber thread of Senketsu in your body, we might be able to prepare an operation on you and bring him back"_ Satsuki said slightly smiling for Ryuko's happiness, it was the only thing that Satsuki desired for her little sister.

A weak but lovely smile creeped on Ryuko's lips by knowing that there was a great percentage of posibilities for Senketsu to come back to her..that was what Ryuko truly desired, she wanted to encounter her sailor friend again.

 _"By the way...I think we are going to need more..people"_ Satsuki said with a begging look.

 _"Hmm..? What do you mean?"_ Ryuko asked intrigued of whad that begging look meant.

 _"I think we will need the knowledge of Mikisugi..or Tsumugu.."_

 _"O-ohh..well ok..so this is the part where I am supposed to give you their number? Cause I don't even have a phone"_ Ryuko stated with a confused face

Satsuki sighed

 _"No, I mean if you know where they are right now. Are they still in the Nudist Beach Headquarters?"_

 _"I honestly have no idea of where they are, but I have an accurate idea"_ Ryuko said insecure of what she was going to say.

 _"What is your a idea?"_

 _"He may still be around Nudist beach maybe packing up, well that's what I think I don't know about you"_

When Satsuki was about to awnser Soroi walked to them with 2 mansion servants behind him, pushing small wheeled tables that carried Ryuko's and Satsuki's food.

 _"Don't worry, we will finish talking tomorrow"_ said Satsuki

Ryuko nodded and waited anxiously for the food as the smell penetrated her nostrils...

 **(A/N):This chapter mostly consisted of describing the mansion and I'm sorry for that you've probably been waiting all the Senketsu and the Life Fiber topic I guess you could say that I did talk about it in this chapter but not that much as I wanted to. Yeah, i'm anxious to write it but i'm always trying to post one chapter each friday if possible and homeworks don't jump on me when I want to write~~**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter~~ (^.^)**

 **Love ya'll~~**


	6. For Ryuko

_"Itadakimasu!"_

Ryuko ate her food wildly, trying to taste each bit of it, as Satsuki ate her food tenderly.

They both finished their meals. Satsuki standed up from her seat and was followed by Ryuko who was impressively lazy and full at the same time, Ryuko just wanted to jump in a bed and doze off.

Ryuko yawned and Satsuki chuckled

 _"Don't worry we are about to head for the bedrooms"_ Satsuki said.

Satsuki waved her hand for Ryuko to keep the correct path on where to go.

Ryuko sighed and yawned once again, dragging her attaché along, keeping the correct path with Satsuki.

They headed back to the intersection where the red carpet was located and took the left path, where they found a swirling staircase made of wooden material although the right side had the same staircase they took the left one.

Ryuko slightly grunted _"Do we really have to go all the way up there by these?"_

 _"Yes, and actually this is the shortest path the right side has much more stairs that lead to a third floor"_

Ryuko just started making her way up as fast as she could as she was followed by Satsuki.

They finally arrived to the second floor, with Ryuko all dizzy and sleepy she just wanted a room to sleep.

Satsuki nodded as she arrived to Ryuko's bedroom and opened the door for Ryuko to lose a little gasp once again of how beautiful it was.

Ryuko examined the whole bedroom. She had a queen sized bed all for herself, little warm and yellowish lamps next to the sides of the bed which were on top of little tables made of wood in black paint, a fresh white bordered window to the outside veiw, a plazma tv on the wall in front of the bed, a bathroom in the right side of the bedroom, a little but very decent mirror place for Ryuko to prepare herself for any special occation and the best thing of everything was the walls they were color dark blue with golden butterflies printed in specific parts of the walls.

Ryuko wide-grinned threw her attache to the floot and jumped on the soft and comfortable, white and goldish bed without hesitation.

 _"Thankyou so much sis! This is awesome"_ Ryuko exclaimed while sitting and examining the place once again.

Satsuki smiled and crossed her arms _"Your welcome, I would do this and even more for you"_

Ryuko gave a tiny smile at Satsuki.

 _"By the way your pajamas are in the bathroom_ "

Ryuko nodded and headed for the bathroom to change herself, she was followed by Satsuki who had strangely placed her pajamas in Ryuko's room.

Ryuko encountered her pajamas they were a pair of a white sleeved T-shirt loosened in the neck part and a black comfy short.

Ryuko immediatly got naked and put on her pajamas.

Ryuko pulled up the sleeves as she looked over at Satsuki to see her changing as well.

 _"Uhh..sis why are you changing here?"_ Ryuko asked as she started to wash her teeth.

Satsuki looked at Ryuko.

 _"Well that was where I was about to go. Would you mind if stay here with you until you fall asleep?"_ Satsuki asked tenderly.

Ryuko stared at her momentarily as she finished washing her teeth.

 _"Well..I guess I don't really mind"_ Ryuko said confused and slightly blushing.

" _Thankyou_ " Satsuki said before grabbing a hairbrush from the bathroom and closing the bathroom door slowly.

Ryuko went walking to the left side of the bed and seemed to fall and pass out.

Ryuko slightly grunted wanting the lights off. Satsuki noticed, she grabbed a controller and pressed a button that turned off the lamp on Ryuko's side of the bed.

Ryuko slowly started to close her eyes, Satsuki sat on the left side of the bed and started stroking Ryuko's hair with the hairbrush.

Satsuki had something in her mind and she was planning to succeed on it. Satsuki kept stroking Ryuko's hair, suddenly Ryuko's red streak glowed as a life fiber came loose from it.

Satsuki sharpened her eyes and took the thread with a tong she was holding aside and cautiously placed it in a little ziplock bag, she examined Ryuko's eyes to see if she was asleep. She was.

Satsuki quietly got up from the bed, got out of the room and headed straight to the sewing section where the only person to be found was Inumuta.

 _"Lady Satsuki"_ Inumuta bowed

 _"Are you here for the procedure of your request?"_ Inumuta asked.

 _"Yes, do you have any type of report on what comes to be the source?"_

 _"Yes I actually do, the preparations for the new academy project are succeding and Shiro is currectly on the hunt with his group of scientists for the Life Fiber source_ "

 _"What? I thought he told me he would start tomorrow..well..I guess it doesn't really matter the sooner the better I need to know if the source can cause any type of harm.."_ Satsuki declared

Meanwhile..Houmaru was listening to this whole conversation.

She sharpened her eyes and awaited for anxiously for her time to rise up once again as ruler of the Life fibers.

 _"You were right..Ragyou-sama..it still isn't the end of Life fibers.."_ Houmaru muttered while spying on Inumuta and Satsuki.

 _"I promise..I won't give up.."_ Houmaru muttered in the shadows

 _"By the way..Lady Satsuki"_ Inumuta warned

 _"Hmm?"_

 _"You said we needed more people right?"_

 _"Yes.._ " Satsuki stated.

" _Well_.." he moved his body aside to reveal the Nudist Beach Teacher Aikuro Mikisugi, with his hair all messy.

 _"Mikisugi?"_ Satsuki asked impressed with a perplexed face.

"Yes, thats me." The teacher stated.

 _"You said you needed the help of someone with much more experience, I knew you were talking about Mikisugi so I decided why not?"_ Inumuta expressed.

 _"So, what's this important request you're declaring Miss Kiryuin?"_ Mikisugi asked.

 _"Well..first of all..I am glad that you came I actually needed you right now. My request is to bring back Senketsu..."_ Satsuki said unsure of her idea.

Mikisugi took a glance at Satsuki's hand..that held a ziplock with a certain something inside of it. He swiped his hair back but did not start getting naked this time. He just desired to bother Ryuko

 _"I see..does Ryuko-kun know about this?_ "

 _"No, well I gave her hope that the're are chances to bring him back but she shouldn't know..I personally want to make it a surprise."_ Satsuki said.

 _"Hmm...It's not impossible you know.."_ he stated _"but as I can see you took the most logical and available option Kiryuin, i'm going to guess that you have one of Ryuko's threads there, if you do..yes it is possible to duplicate the life fiber and create Senketsu once again."_ He paused _"but if you wish to make it this way it depends..hmm...I didn't tell you this but it IS possible for Senketsu to come as a human"_

Satsuki had just had an idea of hoe and she beamed _"Right!.."_

Mikisugi nodded slightly

 _"A terrible but good example..Harime Nui.. remember that she was created based on an artificial life fiber womb..so if we do duplicate these in a decent amount we could be able to create a human Senketsu..although..it would be weird for people to see a dark blue skinned person walking on the streets..I'd say we need to have human DNA as well, for Senketsu to look much more like a normal person.."_

 _"Very well, then what should I comply with?"_ Satsuki asked excited.

 _"Satsuki...do you think you could get a sample of Ryuko's blood? Maybe..right now?"_ Mikisugi dared.

Satsuki was eye-widened _"Do you really think Ryuko won't wake up if I do such thing?"_

 _"Hmm..wait a second..Kiryuin are you telling me that want Senketsu to be here for tomorrow?"_

 _"Yes"_

 _"Okay..so this just means we'll have to go through the easy but long way..I have a recent creation that will obviously be needed for this. I will need one of my short tranquilizers and my recent creation that I call "Slow Flow!"_ he demanded.

 _"Wait..tranquilizer? Will that harm Ryuko?"_

 _"No I believe it won't the tranquilizer that I have is also one of my creations, it is also a vaccine, and believe me i've tested it with Ryuko"_

 _"Very well..then what is this new creation of yours?"_

 _"It i s called "Slow Flow!", you could call it turtled vaccine. What it does is the same as a vaccine, although it consumes blood differently, it consumes blood so slow that the person being injected won't feel it, literally, and if the person does feel it, it won't feel like a fly or a bee it'll feel like a little ant that desires to bite the person, another good advantage about it is that it is automatic, you just need to inject it it'll consume the blood on its own."_

 _"That is actually pretty brilliant, I personally agree on taking Mikisugi's idea. What do you think Lady Satsuki?"_ Inumuta asked.

Satsuki started thinking.

 _"I'm gonna be honest with you Satsuki, I personally have no idea of what will happen if Senketsu comes back human or as a uniform, but if we're doing this for Ryuko's happiness, then i'm willing to risk it all"_ Mikisugi promised.

Satsuki smirked _"Hmh..fine then..let us procede"_ Satsuki said with a smile at the end.

Mikisugi smiled and at once took out his tranquilizer and vaccine. Inumuta looked at them and nodded.

 _"We will first apply the tranquilizer"_ Mikisugi warned as Satsuki nodded.

 _"Mikisugi you will follow me to where Ryuko's room is Inumuta you too but I need you to stay outside of the door if anyhting happens."_ Satsuki ordered in her regal tone.

Inumuta and Mikisugu both followed Satsuki all the way up to the second floor and into Ryuko's room. Inumuta stayed outside as ordered and Satsuki entered the room as she signaled Mikisugi that Ryuko was sleeping and that he could go in. He headed in to catch sight of a cute sleeping Ryuko.

Mikisugi smiled and thought in his mind _"she never changes that innocent sleeping face huh?"._

Mikisugi didn't pay much attention to his surroundings he was focused on bringing Senketsu back.

Satsuki slightly nodded at him as a signal for him to inject the tranquilizer.

He got grip of the tranquilizer vaccine and kneeled on the bed near Ryuko, quietly trying to not wake her up, he guided himself with the lamp that was turned on in the right side of the bed. He knew that the're were 90% of possiblity for this to fail but if he applied the tranquilizer the'd make it.

Satsuki helped and grabbed Ryuko's arm softly as Ryuko suddenly twitched her arm and Mikisugi eye-widened to the situation, went straight for it and injected the tranquilizer into Ryuko's skin, as she gasped and shot opened her eyes, she then seemed to have fainted with the tranquilizer.

Mikisugi sighed of relief. Satsuki sighed as well

Inumuta looked slightly over his shoulder _"Is everything alright?"_ Inumuta asked from the outside of the bedroom.

 _"Yes Inumuta, she's already asleep."_ Satsuki awnsered.

Inumuta nodded.

Mikisugi took his gaze to his pocket and took out "Slow Flow" he grabbed it carefully as selected the amount of blood he needed from Ryuko which wasn't much. It was like a tablet but at the same time it could transfrom itself into a vaccine-like object.

He pinched the exact point were Ryuko's vein was and waited momentarily for the vaccine to start consuming. It started to slowly absorb Ryuko's blood little by little.

Mikisugi nodded as he got up from the bed and started walking towards the door. He jabbed his head to the door for Satsuki to follow him. Satsuki followed and they finally made it. But, it wasn't the end..

 _"That was close"_ Mikisugi stated.

 _"How did it go?"_ Inumuta asked turning around and looking at both of them.

 _"I guess we did fine. Well..i'm kind of worried now if it'll pain Ryuko in the morning...but aside from that I guess we did fine"_ Mikisugi stated.

 _"You think it will pain Ryuko? Will she suspect of me?"_ Satsuki started thinking on her own about the situation. " _Mikisugi why did you apply the tranquilizer if you said that Ryuko wouldn't feel the vaccine?"_

 _"We did that to avoid any type of fail imagine if I was wrong and Ryuko did feel Slow Flow"_ Mikisugi warned.

Satsuki nodded.

 _"Well, I say that whatever happens. We should think positively about the situation"_ Inumuta offered.

 _"Yeah..I guess you're right. The only thing we can do right now is wait and expect the best.."_ Mikisugi complied..

 **(A/N): finished it! Sorry for taking so long ~ i'm terribly sorry I promise that's why this chapter is much more looonger cause I know i'm taking too much to get to the part where Senketsu appears but I desire to make it logical for people to understand better the situation and how Senketsu came back a again. By the way, he may be coming soon or maybe not ?.**

 **Sooooo~~ I really hope y'all enjoyed this chapter!~ ^.^**

 **xoxo**


	7. We Made It!

Mikisugi was constantly gazing at the watch on his wrist until around 1 minute it did a "ding!". He sharpened his eyes, as he motioned himself to open the door to the bedroom. He stuck out "Slow Flow" from Ryuko's arm and inspected the amount of blood it had consumed. He nodded and took one last glance at Ryuko hoping that he will be able to see her happy smile again. Since all the Life Fiber topic was introduced into Ryuko's life Mikisugi has felt as if he was her father. He didn't feel like stealing the role of Isshin but he felt so close to Ryuko as if she was his daughter.

He placed Slow Flow in his pocket as he left the room and closed the door.

 _"Are we ready?"_ Satsuki asked trying to point out that it was getting late.

 _"Yes we are, although..Satsuki I can't promise you Senketsu will be here by tomorrow and I think you understand the situation enough to know that it will take some time if you want to bring him as a human"_ Mikisugi warned Satsuki with his sure voice.

 _"Yes, I do understand Mikisugi..but i'm not completely sure of something.."_ Satsuki asked scared if doing the wrong thing.

 _"What is it?"_ Mikisugi asked.

Satsuki signaled Mikisugi and Inumuta ti follow her back to the reddish sewing section to prevent Ryuko from hearing them in any way. They left back to the sewing section where they were found before.

Houka was just waiting for a technology topic for him to join the conversation. He didn't really feel like talking about something that wasn't his especiality.

 _"I am not aware of how Ryuko wants Senketsu back..nor if there will be consecuences for bringing him back as a human. What if even still as a human he needs to be feed by blood? Then Ryuko wouldn't be able to wear him."_ Satsuki stated and asked worried about Ryuko's thoughts on this.

 _"Let's just say I have an accurate idea of how to bring him as cloth and as a human. I'd say this way takes much more time but it's effective, Ryuko will be able to wear him for any type of emergency and he will probably communicate better with everyone if he's a human. Senketsu will be only able to transform into cloth and kamui if he feels the need to do it and if Ryuko really needs him to fight alongside her, practically according to the situation and his feelings but, we'll probably bring him back as a human so the probabilities of consecuences are big. Although, I think that probably the only consecuence would be that yes, he will eventually may need blood from Ryuko. I have an idea to solve that but I don't really think Ryuko's gonna like it.."_ Mikisugi explained.

 _"Hmm? And what is your idea?"_ Inumuta asked curious.

 _"You guys may think it's childish and i'm doing it on purpose but it could actually work. I was thinking that we could use a specialist in the dentist field here at the mansion and propose to sharp up Senketsu's fangs a bit not much but enough for him to bite Ryuko"_ Mikisugi placed an embarrased face on his expression for his weird but logical idea.

 _"So..you practically want Senketsu to be a vampire the only difference is that whenever he bites someone the person doesn't become one..?"_ Satsuki asked impressed of the weird idea that came from Mikisugi.

Inumuta nodded at Satsuki's statement.

 _"It's not a bad idea although I also doubt that Ryuko will like this idea. Knowing her she will think it's stupid and senseless..But now that I think about it more, she would accept it but not forever. Of course, she will accept this idea beacause of the simple fact we all know that is that she loves Senketsu and misses him, why would she deny such for him to be alongside her and much more if we found this source of life fibers and there are much probabilities of war again."_ Inumuta explained as he pushed up his glasses.

 _"Well.., I guess you are right but.."_ Satsuki said tilting her head she was starting to stress herself and was insecure of her opinions.

" _Satsuki_ " Mikisugi said looking directly into her eyes _"Remember that this is just an idea. Please calm down, i'm almost 100% sure that no matter how much it takes Ryuko desires to have her friend back. It'll probably impress her? Yes of course it will but that's the idea of all this isn't it? Satsuki..don't worry I honestly think that you were brilliant to start up this surprise for her. You are truly showing the role of an older sister."_ Mikisugi stated awnsering his own questions and trying to relax Satsuki. He could see the worry in her eyes.

Satsuki took a deep breath.

 _"You are right we are wasting valuable time talking about this...Let us just do what we have to do and get done with this"_ Satsuki ordered in her regal tone _. "Mikisugi that right there is the duplicating machine"_ she signaled Mikisugi, she knew he already knew how to use one.

Both Mikisugi and Inumuta nodded with a confident smile and initiated the process.

Inumuta sat on the most nearby chair next to a table and started typing quickly in his laptop. Mikisugi asked Satsuki for Ryuko's life fiber and immediatly walked to the brandnew life fiber duplicating machine, he placed the life fiber on what seemed to be a large printer-shaped life fiber duplicator. Shiro had recently created it for the urge and to avoid something with the new source of life fibers. Mikisugi waited for Houka to do the next step.

Houka kept typing for a while and fianlly he just had to press a button that said "procede" he immediatly pressed the button.

The machine was writing data of the life fiber in a tiny screen in the corner of the machine. Mikisugi was reading each piece of the data. He nodded at Houka and Satsuki to point out that it had the same data of Senketsu and Ryuko.

Now Mikisugi had to press a button that had the word "copy" printed below it. He pressed it and the machine started repeating the same process again and again it kept coping the same life fiber.

Satsuki had an expression full of determination for the project to succeed. Inumuta kept typing on the computer and suddenly finished.

 _"Remember to insert the blood after all of them have accumulated"_ Houka reminded Mikisugi.

Mikisugi nodded.

Mako was slowly scrolling down through the computer to find any universities, she was constantly closing her eyes to sleep.

 _"Mako my dear please do not sleep on the computer"_ Makos mom begged.

Mako reacted and shot opened her eyes to the computer once again _"Sorry mommy! I'm just really sad and sleepy"_ Mako said looking down.

 _"Well I understand why you are sleepy because of the hour and all of us being desperate to find a university for you but why are you sad my dear?"_

 _"Cause I miss Ryuko ! I'm sorry mommy! But I won't search for any univer- u- universite"_ Mako confused herself on how to say "university".

 _"It's fine dear I think you could call it college"_ Mako's mother said with a happy smile.

 _"OOOOOOO..ok thanks mom! Oh right as I was saying! I don't want to be in any college without Ryuko if I'm going to search for one, IT'LL BE WITH RYUKO!"_ She screamed out motioning herself to explain everything in "haleluyah" mode.

Makos mom smiled and nodded _"Okay dear I understand. We all understand, we all miss Ryuko"_

Mako's brother started sobbing as he grabbed photos from his pocket that showed Ryuko in her underwears and sleeping _"We totally understand!"_ He said with a cracking voice.

His dad tackled him _"Hey are those photos new?! If they are you better give the half of them!"_ He claimed.

 _"Nah! Let's exchange! It's panty shots or nothing!"_ Matarou demanded.

Mako's dad took out some photos from his pocket and inspected them _"I've got one panty shot."_ He said looking away covering the photos, as he showed him the only panty shot he had.

Matarou blushed and smirked _"Good one pop's, however.."_ he got all serious and showed his dad the ultimate panty shot.

His dad gasped and started chasing his son to contemplate it.

 _"Gezz, boys that's enough."_ Mako's mom said.

 _"Sorry!_ " Matarou set aside the photos.

They all stayed in silence for a moment until all of them just smiled..

They settled up all the brochures aside as Mako shutted down the computer.

Everyone hopped on thier beds and dozed off at once.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

Mikisugi was laying on very decent Kiryuin couch but he heard the machine making weird sounds. As soon as he heard that he got up and headed to the machine.

The life fiber duplicating process was completed. They had around 1 billion life fiber half way strings that were about to bring someone very special back.

Satsuki smiled.

Inumuta glanced at her and smiled as well _"We are almost there Lady Satsuki" ._

Mikisugi grabbed the Slow Flow that was currently laying next to the machine. He opened up the box-like feeling in the machine and with his finger he pressed into Slow Flow as the blood dropped from it's sharp beggining.

It spreaded in the box and seemed to have dissapeared as if the box had a sponge at the floor of it.

He heard a life fiber-like sound as if they were being nourished by the blood. Each life fiber string recieved a bit of blood taken from Ryuko.

He opened a much bigger box-like formation that was ubicated in the middle of the machine. He caught the sight of an unbelievable amount of lige fibers in the box that were the ones that had received the blood.

Mikisugi now knew he had to be careful. He grabbed a pair of scientific gloves and placed them on his hands. He carefully grabbed the bunch of life fibers and walked to an empty experimental-like room, there in the sewing section, that had windows to were Satsuii and Inumuta were. He placed the bunch in the middle of the room.

He made an oval shaped form with the bunch as he grabbed some special needles from his pocket and stuck out some life fibers from the bunch he stucked the neddle within the life fiber. He did this process among the circle of the oval not all of them but a certain bunch.

He left the experimental-like room and closed the door to it. He was now headed to a modern signal generator that was in front of the window. He pressed a blue button that turned on two yellowish lights in each upper corner of the room that seemed to warm up the bunch by making it glow inside.

Mikisugi sighed with relief _"Well, it's now up to whatever needs to happen"_

Inumuta standed up from his chair, lifted it and placed it infront of the signal generator. He sat down and started pressing some buttons.

Satsuki looked at Mikisugi _"Thankyou..really, I appreciate it very much. If you want to be here for when Ryuko sees him you can stay over"_

 _"I would love to but I would be causing inconvenience in the mansion"_ Mikisugi said.

 _"Of course not, you would actyally be doing the opposite and i'm sure Ryuko would love to see you again"_

Mikisugi gave a tiny smile _"Alright then, if you insist. Although, I can't promise you I won't start striping in front of Ryuko"_ he warned

Satsuki smiled _"I don't expect less"_

Inumuta kept giving some glances at the bunch in the room, it wasn't so big though, it had about the size of a newborn baby. He looked back at the screen and to be sure he turned up the volume of the monitor in the corner of the generator to investigate any type of sound coming from the bunch. He typed in the characteristics that Senketsu should have as human from Ryuko. He finished typing and widened his eyes for a moment.

Mikisugi walked over to him _"Do you have somthing?"_

 _"W-why..why is it already developing?"_ asked Inumuta impressed by how Senketsu was already forming itself in the bunch.

 _"Since you already typed in the characteristics that you want from Ryuko to be inserted into him so the fibers already know how to automatically function. Nui took much more time because Ragyou didn't exactly know how Nui was going to be formed but since we already have the details for it it's developing faster. And to our luck it seems that it contains actual life fiber genes of Senketsu. In the idea that even by adding those human characteristics,those life fibers have the of the true identity of Senketsu. Appearently the life fiber that Satsuki grabbed from Ryuko has half Ryuko and half Senketsu genes."_ Mikisugi awnsered.

Inumuta curious by the situation tapped the screen where it read "data"

it said:

 _Data details:_

 _*Kamui-Life fiber Synchronize_

 _*Matoi Ryuko-Life Fiber-infused human-_

 _"So that means that he'll have the personality of himself and the characteristics of half Ryuko and him..."_

Mikisugi nodded.

 _"So that means we can bring him back!_ " Satsuki smiled wide

Satsuki is excited for this surprise it's 1:12 a.m but with this much progress she has enough hope accumulated..

 **(A/N): Wahhh! I'm sooo sorryy so many homework . weeee! I finished this chapter! and it's as long as the last one ***

 **Hope y'all enoyed!**

 **Love y'all~~**


	8. Having the Will to Fight

Mikisugi leaned foward to have a better glance at the bunch. He sharpened his eyes.

 _"Mmm..well we're lucky that he's developing faster than we thought. I thought it would at least take one day for it to start developing"_ Mikisugi stated.

 _"We are."_ Inumuta took his gaze to Satsuki.

 _"Lady Satsuki"_

 _"Yes Inumuta?"_

He grabbed a tiny cube from his pocket. The cube was appearently buzzing. He pressed a tiny platform that was part of the cube and it quickly transformed into a futuristic transparent tablet.

 _"It's Mrs. Haichi. I believe it's about the Honnoūji construction"_. Inumuta handed the tablet to Satsuki.

Satsuki stared at it..She gave her eyes the trip to examine the whole screen. Her new and very professional leader of the whole Honnoūji construction was video calling her. Now, Satsuki was debating if she was going to give her good news or bad news. She knew she wouldn't know by just staring at the slippy screen.

She took a deep sigh and swipped the "awnser" button. As soon as she swipped it she screen turned horizontally as she could contemplate the new advances of the construccion.

She turned the tablet horizontally as well and admired everything she couldn't see EVERYTHING but she could see some interesting changes, she saw many lights from trucks, modern flashlights placed on the corners of the building illuminating the eerie environment of the night and much people working on the transport of concrete ,steel , metal and glasses throughout the area.

The school was now located in Osaka ,in a sunny and pretty environment. Were the Kiryuin mansion was located. She also thought of it as an advantage for living near the place. Satsuki had to seriously deal with the preparations to do it in this new location. She actually wanted to build it in the same place. At the peak of Honnoūji City but she knew it was going to be rough to construct there again since literally the whole city sinked. She realized that she wanted to keep in mind that destruction. Not because of the fight but of how much she fought and worked to build that school and finish the fight. Yes, it was destroyed while fighting against Ragyou but it meant an important achivement for Satsuki. The achivement of having the will to fight and work to gain this final goal.

It is a comforting feeling for Satsuki. For Satsuki gaining and achievement in life is one more step to the doors of peace.

But after many discussions about buying the land area they finally got to an agreement. The owners of the area told Satsuki that if she could build a university together with the school they will grant the land for the construction. The land owners were people who were eagerly obssesed with comics and manga. They believed that Japan needed a university to become strong for people who want to become real warriors they knew the Honnoūji School was a big advance but they thought they needed practice towards what the exactly wanted to fight as such as being a blacksmith,an archer,using physical strengh, sword skills.

They could go towards many things but Satsuki already acknowleged that they were speaking nonsense she insisted that people wont actually need that in life unless Life Fibers take over the world once again, multiply and much more of them come to the world, then they would definitely need people who are blacksmith and such. She didn't think it was neccesary for them to build a university with special skill practices. Satsuki didn't really desired to create this university for a war again but rather for a better future. Students would have more knowledge. This school was going to be special. It would be the place were people found every career they searched for in life. Satsuki wanted to create a fresh new start. Satsuki accepted the fact of creating a university but she didn't accept a university to go towards an specific warrior skill she declared that all students will recieve a path for a normal daily life in the world.

She took some time to think about it because she acknowledged that she wasn't exactly sure if this new source of life fibers was harmful or not. She decided that it would be prestigious school and if she did encounter the day that she urgently needed an army once again she would create it.

Soon, someone covered the view of the construction in the screen. Satsuki blinked.

 _"Ohh, Hello Haichi"_

The young leader smiled at her lady in a noble way. Her eggplant colored hair contrasted with her sparkly emerald eyes as the wind blew her long, wavy and loose hair.

Orika Haichi is the leader of the large construction team that will reconstruct Honnoūji Academy together with the new university. She is a professional architect and is increadibly strict when it comes to big projects such as Honnoūji.

She is wearing a business suit for women.

 _"Hello Lady Satsuki, I have news for you my lady"_ She said waiting for a response.

Satsuki took a glance away from the screen wishing for good news.

She looked back _"I see. What are these news?"_

 _"We are progressing in the construction. The construction is as you requested my lady. It is elliptical and large it is pretty wide but it's not that tall as any normal building. You could say it looks like an elliptical stadium but it's really suitable for a prestigious school. We already placed the concrete for the floors throughout the whole construction and concrete walls as well. I already requested the special wood called Itin it is basiclly one of the strongest woods that exsist."_

 _"Mmm..very well Haichi..are you all having some difficulties transporting the materials needed?"_

 _"Actually, no we are wisely using the platform trucks and delivery platform trucks that you granted us. I guess I'm having complications for the construction of the university. I was actually calling you to talk about this. Do you desire the university to be built as a part of the school or would you want it to look like as if it was a seperate building?"_ Orika grabbed a mini notebook from her pocket and took out a pencil that was placed on top of her ear.

She started writing quickly as her hand supported her writing as a table.

Before Satsuki could awnser Mikisugi said _"You should build it together that way the building can identify as a full society were all students can interact with each other and that way if you have an important announcement to tell you don't have to walk all the way to another building instead you could communicate with all your students at the same time. Then it won't be a problem if you tell the school or the university first. There will be equality for all."_

Satsuki widened her eyes at the whole inspirational speech that Mikisugi gave. She blinked and thought about it herself.

 _"...hmmm..yes maybe as one. Practically as a society..since our workspace is a medium height hill the university section can be at the peak and the school section below"_ Satsuki glanced at the corner of the screen. She caught sight of the seasonal autumn trees. They were a variety of beautiful colors. Warm colors.

 _"Those colorful trees have no need to be cut down. That would be a waste and sad since we would be doing no good for nature. We shall use them as decoration. We will build the Academy in the center of everything and the trees will surround it with thier lively colors."_ Satsuki thought more _"Yes, that would be perfect"_

Orika fixed her eyes on Satsuki and placed the pencil back on her ear. She examined her tiny notebook which had information Satsuki requested. She nodded. Orika now knew exactly the new model for the building. It was going to be big. Really big. If it was going to be a society students would need to live there too after. She recalled in her mind being lucky for plannificating the school construction so wide and large.

" _Noted my lady. I will change the drawing plannifications that I made for the university. the whole building will be big amd complicated but im sure it's quality and resources will be splendid. I agree with what you're thinking my lady. The university will be fusioned together with the school to form a whole school facility as if representing that the students are just getting started and there is more to it after school which is the university. And from the university they will be lead to an even more triumphant future"_ Orika nodded once again.

 _"Yes, it's perfect my lady. I believe, the new plannification will take some time but I believe we can make it"_ Orika slighly grinned of happiness.

Satsuki grinned as well. _"Well, please call me again if you need anything else Haichi. I'm glad to hear that everything is doing well over there."_

Orika bowed _"Yes, my lady. We will keep it up"_

Satsuki nodded _"How are Sanageyama and Gamagoori doing?"_ Gamagoori and Uzu offered themselves to help with the construcction after they heard Satsuki take the desicion of creating a new school. Gamagoori was working at a relatives ironworks so him being there is helpful and Uzu just offered himself since he is just at home practicing kendo.

 _"Very well my lady they are quite good at helping"_ Orika confessed.

 _"I'm glad. Well, I guess this is where we end our call Haichi. Please call me if anything."_

 _"Yes lady it was an honor"_

Satsuki nodded and ended the call. She sighed.

 _"I'm relieved to hear that they are having no difficulties"_ Satsuki sat down on a modern reddish chair that was near. She placed the tablet on a desk that was next to her.

 _"Well, we aren't either"_ Inumuta stated. He was concentrated on the signal generator. He felt his

phone in his pocket buzz.

 _"Hmm?"_ He slipped out his modern phone. He stared at the screen. It was Iori Shiro; Sewing Club president who was currently working with him on the investigation of the new life fiber source, and is currently on the hunt for it with his group of scientists.

Inumuta let out a sweat drop. He had a hunch it wouldn't be good news. He let out an inaudible sigh. He swipped the "awnser" option and motioned the phone next to his ear.

 _"Inumuta.."_ Shiro speaked tiredly.

Inumuta sharpened his eyes and looked around already trying to search for a solution he felt the urgent temptation coming from the hunch he had.

 _"Shiro, did you analyze it's intentions?"_

 _"Yes, by the time I believe the source is not harmful at all. It is unactive so we are safe."_

Inumuta cursed himself in his mind for thinking negatively _."How are the oxygem stats"_

 _"Ehh.. I could say really low we already got out of the sewage. I'm just catching my breath out here. I was amazed to be in such a harmful environment. It was sad but I already have the source on my hands and we made it. When we arrive back to the mansion I will try to analyze its data at once. At least taking advantage that it's inactive."_

Inumuta nodded _"I see..was it too deep?"_

 _"More or less at least deep enough to lose some of our breath. And definetly lose some signal."_

 _"Mmm.."_

 _"Ohh..by the way did Lady Satsuki's request succed?"_

 _"We are on it. But we are doing relatively good. I'm impressed. When you come back I believe you will need to be here for when Senketsu comes back. We still don't know what type of reaction he will show as soon as he is safe and sound here. We are all working on this mainly for Ryuko. I don't have a problem on it but I believe your help will be needed on this project Iori."_

 _"Very well then, I'll see if as soon as I get there I will be able assist on that topic."_

Inumuta felt relieved. He once again peered through the glass were the bunch could be seen.

He gasped as he widened.. he covered the phone with his other hand _"What?..It already has the form of a human..I-I didn't expect this to be so fast.."_

 _"Yeah, I told you. Since all of the Life Fibers are duplicates the bunch already knows its identity."_ Mikisugi said while glancing at the watch on his wrist.

 _"Hmm.."_ he thought. It was 3:41 a.m and Senketsu was develpoing impressively fast. He was contemplating the idea of having Senketsu there for when Ryuko woke up. He believed they had good chances for him to be there at time.

Satsuki showed a tiny grin _"I'm thrilled. I can't wait to witness Senketsu myself. After all, he has taken good care of Ryuko."_

Satsuki peeked at the bunch through the glass. She smiled.

Inumuta motioned the phone next to his ear once again.

 _"Mmm..I believe Senketsu is going to be among us soon?"_ Shiro supposed as he heard the unlike voices through the phone.

 _"Yes, i'm just really amazed on how fast he has developed. But it's good to know that we will be able to have him back with us. I just hope his first reaction is favorable."_

 _"I agree. Inumuta i'm afraid i'm going to have to end the call here. I'm on my way to the mansion."_

Inumuta nodded _"Alright. I'll be waiting for you."_

The call ended.

Satsuki was starting to slowly close her eyes but she desired to be there when Ryuko encountered Senketsu. Mikisugi noticed.

 _"Satsuki, if you need to sleep. Sleep. I'll wake you up when Senketsu is here."_

Satsuki blinked. And reconsidered it _. "Thankyou."._

She leaned herself back on the chair and closed her eyes without hesitation.

Inumuta was checking the data details again. He realized that each second the bunch took a much more human form. He discovered that each fiber in the bunch was sticking on top of each other until each fiber took the different shapes of the body.

Inumuta was amused. He didn't know such thing worked in that way.

 _Jakuzure Mansion~~_

Nonon woke up to the sound of a srange noise. She wasn't sure what was the source of it. But she supposed it was her dad smaking his desk table in his office since he was often strict with his workers when it was about negotiating.

She sat down on the bed and looked around to examine her surroundings.

She caught sight of her sheets of piano music that were disorderly thrown around the piano. She forgot to order them before sleeping. She normally orders them. Maybe she did.

She realized that her window was open. The sheets could have easily been blown away.

She cursed herself. The last thing that she wanted to do was stand up.

She lazily standed up and closed the window. She kneeled down and started picking up each sheet as she set them aside together.

She sighed _"What a drag.."_ As she picked the last sheet she heard a "bump!" From the window that was behind her.

Her eyes widened. She was wary. She knew someone was watching her. She didn't know wether to turn around or not.

She had to figure out eventually. She slowly turned around with some of the sheets in her hand.

She saw a shiny light that covered her vision. She covered her eyes and took a peek.

She saw a figure. She widened her eyes wide as she acknowledged identifying the figure.

 _"slash!"_

 _Kiryuin Mansion~~_

Inumuta recieved a message from Nonon's father. He was confused. It wasn't a normal thing for her father to just message him. Her father is a man who always makes appoinments or meetings to talk with someone. Especially if it's not a relative.

Inumuta opened the SMS that he recieved. He read everything. It was a large message. His eyes traveled through the whole screen.

 _"Ohh..my.."_ He widened his eyes as he was approaching the end of the message.

 _"What happened?"_ Mikisugi asked.

 _"Nonon has..-"_ Inumuta was cut off as Shiro entered the place.

As soon as Shiro entered the laboratory he placed his phone in his labcoat's pocket.

 _"How is Senketsu doing?"_

Mikisugi and Inumuta both looked at each other. Then they both realized the situation.

Inumuta glanced at the bunch inside. It had practically finished developing. He could already see Senketsu's body and facial looks. There were now just some missing few fibers to fully complete his body.

 _"Well, I'd say it's almost done."_ Inumuta glanced again

 _"Forget it it's done.."_ the missing life fibers had already sticked to Senketsu's body.

Mikisugi glanced in. _"I'm not gonna say he's the perfect candidate to join Nudist beach but he definetly should. He is handsome and I'm not hesitating to say it."_ Mikisugi confessed.

Shiro and Inumuta stared at Mikisugi with a blank face.

 _"As expected.."_ Shiro acknowledged.

Shiro observed Senketsu. He was laying on the floor as unconcious. Shiro was a bit amused Senketsu wasn't naked. He thought Senketsu would be naked but he wasn't he was wearing a black jean a red shirt and a black leather jacket on top of his shirt. Shiro supposed that Senketsu thought of wearing those clothes and the life fibers immediatly took idea and created it for him. His human traits and facial looks did look a lot like ryuko. He had the dark hair, the red streak and the eyepatch. He was muscular and his skin was pale.

 _"Hmm..well I will definetly have to inject a temporal tranquilizer into Senketsu. Avoiding any type of harm coming from him. Although I doubt it. It's a good idea to prevent."_

Mikisugi nodded _. "Inumuta what were you going to say about Nonon? What happened?"_ The nudist teacher was curious.

 _"Well, appearently..Nonon was overcomed by someone. No servants of the mansion or her father have been able to have a clue of who attacked her. She isn't badly harmed. They found her unconcious on her room with scatters and her clothes were ragged. They supposed that she must have tried to fight back but thank god she is alright."_ Inumuta explained.

 _"So, Jakuzure was attacked huh.."_ Shiro sharpened his eyes and tried to come up with a theory.

 ** _"Could it be.." .._** Shiro thought..

 _"I'm glad she's wasn't harmed in a rough way"_ Mikisugi said with relief but dubious about it.

The signal generator recieved a voice. Since they had a monitor they could hear it.

 ** _"Ryuko.."_** The monitor transmitted the voice from Senketsu's thoughts.

The three of them looked at each other and immediatly recognized Senketsu's voice.

Iori searched through his pockets. He took out a tranquilizer from his left pocket and headed into the room.

He opened the door and kneeled down as he carefully injected it into Senketsu's strong looking arm.

He waited and took it out. He left the room.

 _"Well, we don't have to worry about his reaction any more. Now we just have to wait until he wakes up."_ Shiro said.

 _Time Skip~_

It was 7:42 a.m

The three were desperately waiting for Senketsu to wake up.

And finally the salior uniform now human opened his eye.

All three of them peeked intensely through the window like brothers in a spy mission.

Senketsu looked confused. He started inspecting his surroundings.

He then widened his eyes in realization. He needed to do something. Something very important. Ryuko.

 ** _"Ryuko..Ryuko!..Ryuko!"_** The monitor transmitted Senketsu's thoughts. He needed to see Ryuko.

Iori glanced at Satsuki. He knew Senketsu wasn't out of Control. Shiro already imagined that his reaction would be like this. Calm and the desire of wanting to see Ryuko.

Mikisugi quickly woke up Satsuki and pointed out that Senketsu awaked.

Satsuki got up from the chair and took a look at Senketsu. _"Wow.. he looks a lot like Ryuko.."_

Senketsu peeked through the window and saw the familiar faces. He recognized them. He seemed calmed but his thoughts said otherwise.

Shiro sighed. He unlocked the door. He inspected Senketsu's condition.

 _"It's a pleasure to encounter with you again Senketsu"_ said Shiro.

Satsuki smiled and Inumuta and Mikisugi as well as if saying "please go see Ryuko she need you."

 _"You can go see Ryuko BUT you need to rest after that. Your body is still not stable and i'm sure you understand how serious this matter is."_ Iori said.

Senketsu nodded _"I completely understand. Thankyou. All of you. For bringing me back and for being there for Ryuko when I wasn't"_ Senketsu confessed with his deep voice.

Everyone nodded.

 _"Ryuko's room is the first one after the stairs"_ Satsuki advertised.

 _Ryuko's room~~_

 _"Bump!Bump!Bump!"_

Ryuko slowly opened her eyes to the sound of the the knocks coming from the door and blinked. She yawned.

She cursed. _"Who the hell.."_ she said in a dry voice.

She gritted her teeth. She standed up and held her arm in pain _"ach!.."_ she wasn't sure about why her arm itched. But her head was hurting a lot.

She walked to the door but before opening the door she doubted.

 _"Why would someone knock so hard on the door knowing that I hate it..What the hell am I thinking.. I'm in the Kiryuins mansion no thief would dare to come here.. it must be one of those servants..ugh"_

She quickly opened the door just about to curse loudly.

...

She had no words..she was eye-widened she was speechless. It was a human but it was exactly like Senketsu..she couldn't believe it. She knew it was him. She could feel that unique connection that both of them always had..Ryuko felt a sparkle light up her heart.

S-..Sen-ke-tsu..!

She was still speechless.

 _"Ryuko.."_ Senketsu's eyes were watery.

Ryuko started crying. A lot. The tears came out her ocean colored eyes like a waterfall. Hearing that idiots voice again was a relieving feeling..It was Senketsu..Her Senketsu. No doubt it was him.

 _"Senketsu.."_ She whispered in a low voice.

 **A/N : Wooo! Chapter finished~ I AM SO SORRY for updating so late. I recently had Trimestral exams and had to dedicate all my time to my studies~~But it's here~ And I finally got to have Senketsu and Ryuko together~~ *^***

 **I Hope you all enjoyed~~**

 **Have a nice day/night.**


End file.
